


Crema para manos prolongadamente estropeadas, Fórmula Forte

by sra_danvers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/pseuds/sra_danvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry le compra un regalo al director Snape. Lamentablemente, le envía otra cosa... O no tan lamentablemente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crema para manos prolongadamente estropeadas, Fórmula Forte

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al desafío de la Mazmorra del Snarry: Y otro añico más, Severus.  
> Para celebrar el cumple de nuestro querido profesor.

Título: Crema para manos prolongadamente estropeadas, Fórmula Forte

 

Harry estaba de “ese” humor.

El partido amistoso con las Águilas de Baviera había sido muy reñido, pero al final había logrado ser más rápido con la Snitch que su colega, el buscador alemán.

Se merecía la recompensa.

Sacó el dildo de su baúl de viaje y buscó el nuevo lubricante que había comprado para la ocasión. Lo colocó todo sobre la cama y se sentó sobre ella, agradeciendo su comodidad; no siempre les alojaban en hoteles mágicos.

Tan solo con anticipar lo que iba a hacer, su erección ya tensaba la toalla atada a su cintura, lo único que se había puesto tras salir de la ducha. Apoyado sobre el cabezal, cerró los ojos un momento para visualizar el objeto de su deseo. Cabello oscuro, largo, algo grasiento. Nariz aguileña, un perfil tan particular y tan atractivo para él…

Mientras iba evocando las facciones de su antiguo profesor, su mano alcanzó el bote de lubricante y lo abrió sin necesidad de abrir los ojos. Apartó la tapa de rosca e introdujo los dedos en la viscosa… ¿crema?

Oh. Oh, mierda. Ese no era el lubricante especial que había comprado. Temiendo tener razón, leyó con reticencia la etiqueta. Joder, no sabía alemán, pero aunque no fuera por el tacto, la opacidad del mejunje delató que se había equivocado de tarro.

El que tenía en sus manos era la Crema para manos prolongadamente estropeadas, Fórmula Forte. Lo que significaba que su lubricante lo había enviado a…

Sin recordar que solo le cubría una toalla, se levantó con rapidez y activó la chimenea que tenía en su propia habitación. Después de conectarse con el despacho del director de Hogwarts, rogó que el hombre aún no se hubiera retirado a sus aposentos, de ese modo habría más posibilidades de que aún no hubiera abierto su regalo.

⎯¿Potter?

⎯¡Felicidades! ⎯contestó Harry con premura.

⎯Gracias ⎯contestó Snape secamente.

El director se le quedó mirando fijamente, a lo poco que podía ver que él. Y por lo poco que veía parecía estar desnudo. No había esperado tener noticias suyas tan pronto, no después de la nota y el regalo que le había enviado.

⎯¿Ha recibido… ha recibido ya mi regalo? ⎯Snape simplemente asintió⎯. Oh. Había pensado llevárselo yo mismo la semana que viene, cuando me incorpore ⎯Harry daba algunas clases anuales de vuelo en el castillo y arbitraba los partidos entre las casas, cosa que compaginaba con su carrera en la liga inglesa de Quidditch⎯. Creo que me precipité al enviarlo, total, en dos días vuelvo de Alemania. Estaba pensando… si quiere puedo pasarme el viernes y tomamos una copa para celebrarlo. Entonces podrá abrirlo conmigo delante. Será lo apropiado. Que lo abra cuanto esté yo presente.

Snape, que no había pronunciado más de dos palabras, simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Seguía mirando fijamente ese torso descubierto. Había podido vislumbrar, con el nervioso movimiento del joven, un borde de toalla sobre sus caderas. Así que no estaba totalmente desnudo…

⎯Bien, entonces… nos vemos el viernes. Que acabe bien el día, director.

Tras otro seco saludo, Snape cortó la comunicación. Harry se maldijo mentalmente. Siempre lograba hacer el ridículo delante del hombre. Así no habría manera de seducirle, de hacerle ver que ya no era el mismo niño que había asistido a sus clases.

Desanimado, guardó el malogrado regalo y el dildo. Ya no estaba de humor en absoluto.

*********************

⎯Buenas tardes, director ⎯ofreció Harry ese viernes, al entrar en sus aposentos. Dejó una botella verde y cuadrada sobre la mesa de la salita⎯. He traído esto para brindar por su cumpleaños. Se llama Jagermeister, es algo fuerte, pero pensé que…

Harry no pudo continuar hablando. Snape se había abalanzado sobre él, sobre su boca, impidiéndole seguir diciendo trivialidades. No que en ese momento tuviera ningún interés en ello. De pronto sus deseos se estaban cumpliendo, sin previo aviso. Llevaba meses flirteando infructuosamente con él y de pronto le tenía entre sus brazos, besándole, cuando esa vez lo único que había planeado era hacerle el cambiazo y evitar que abriese el paquete equivocado.

⎯¿Realmente me tiene por un hombre paciente, Potter? ⎯le preguntó de pronto, empujándole de cara hacia la pared⎯. ¿De verdad cree que no abrí su paquete en cuanto llegó?

Oh, mierda. Lo había abierto. Harry cerró los ojos, de todos modos podía ver poco más que el color del muro sobre el que estaba siendo aplastado. Sintió como el cuerpo de Snape se pegaba al suyo, siguiendo su contorno desde su elevada altura. Se inclinó a su espalda para susurrarle en el oído⎯: He pensado que le gustaría un regalo “práctico”. Espero que sus dedos “disfruten” de sus efectos ⎯repitió de memoria.

Harry sonrió al reconocer sus propias palabras. Bien mirado sí se podían interpretar de “ese” modo. Tenía su gracia, llevaba meses provocando a ese hombre y acababa consiguiéndolo cuando realmente no se lo había propuesto. Apretó inconscientemente el tarro reducido que había en su bolsillo. Cambio de planes, no pensaba cambiarlo; gracias a ese error estaba sintiendo en su trasero que excitaba a ese hombro del mismo modo en que éste le afectaba a él.

⎯Vamos a ver si disfruto de su “efecto” ⎯propuso Snape, sugerentemente.

Con habilidad y rapidez puso sus esbeltas manos a trabajar. Desabrochó su pantalón con una de ellas y dejó que la otra se colara entre los dos cuerpos, pasando por la abertura que ahora dejaba en su trasero. Con sus dedos previamente lubricados por aquel sensacional regalo, los introdujo primero entre sus glúteos y seguidamente en su interior, sin espera ni aviso. Harry se tensó, pero no hubo brusquedad ni dolor. Realmente el producto era bueno…

⎯¿Solo va a dejar de disfruten sus dedos? ⎯preguntó Harry descaradamente, después de un delicioso rato de profundas caricias. El masaje anal estaba muy bien, aunque ahora mismo deseaba mucho más. No estaba muy seguro de si aquello se iba a repetir y estaba dispuesto a sacar todo lo que pudiera de esa oportunidad.

Snape gimió sin poder evitarlo, gratamente sorprendido de la osadía del Gryffindor. Había notado que el joven se tomaba bastantes confianzas con él, pero había temido ver sus propios deseos en lugar de la simple cordialidad natural del héroe.

Ya que su ofrecimiento no daba lugar a dudas, no sería él el que dejase perder la ocasión. No sabía si volvería a tener a Potter tan al alcance de su mano, nunca mejor dicho.

Sin sacar los dedos de su interior, levantó su túnica y se desabrochó los pantalones, agradeciendo haber escogido los de presillas y no los que tenían botones. Su turgente urgencia se abrió camino por sí sola, tan ansiosa como él de tomar al joven que llevaban tanto tiempo deseando. Fue tan rápida su maniobra que Harry apenas notó cómo se vaciaba un momento para volver a estar lleno, esta vez mucho más repleto que antes. De la impresión se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared, aunque en la siguiente embestida Snape se aseguró de retenerle por las axilas para que no volviera a golpearse.

A Harry poco le importaba, estaba tan entregado a lo que le estaba haciendo que ya podría haberse caído el techo sobre ellos. Su director era tal como le había imaginado innumerables noches en su cama; intenso, impetuoso y pasional. Estaban quemando su primera vez en golpes violentos y certeros, en sus propios gemidos desgarrados y en los mordiscos que recibía en su nuca, seguramente para tapar los suyos. Aunque no le importaba, porque no iba a permitir que eso, fuera lo que fuera lo que estaban teniendo, no se fuese a repetir.

⎯¡Severus! ⎯se atrevió a tutearle por primera vez, mientras se corría sin vergüenza ni contención, manchando la pared de los aposentos del director.

Snape no pronunció nombre alguno, pero sus dientes dejaron en su cuello una marca mucho más duradera que una simple memoria.

Cuando recuperaron el ritmo normal de sus respiraciones, el director se acomodó la ropa y se alejó hacia la mesa, dejando a Harry frío de repente, apoyando su peso contra la pared y sin atreverse a moverse.

De pronto escuchó el tintineo del vidrio al chocar entre sí, y se giró.

⎯Vamos a ver qué tal está ese Jagermeister… ⎯sugirió Severus con dos copas en la mano, antes de desaparecer por la puerta que llevaba a su dormitorio.

Harry ni siquiera se subió los pantalones. Los pateó con una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara y después de coger la botella siguió rápidamente a su director, ansioso por probar ese licor… de sus labios.

Snape le esperaba en la cama, desnudo bajo las sábanas. Él también sonreía, en su interior. Le había salido bien la jugada. Potter podría haberle detenido, al fin y al cabo, el regalo había sido un error y él lo sabía. Tenía que reconocer que le había sorprendido el obsequio, pero después de recibir la extraña visita de un azorado Potter cubierto apenas por una toalla, su ejercitado instinto le había avisado de que había algo raro en todo aquel asunto. No le costó localizar a su homólogo alemán, el que había realizado aquella fórmula magistral. Como colega, no le importó proporcionarle la información que necesitaba; qué había vendido junto con aquel artículo en particular. Con seguridad la crema reparadora de manos había sido su regalo original, y el que había recibido una absurda equivocación. Viniendo del obtuso Potter, no le extrañó. Tampoco era extraño pues que él hubiera aprovechado la ocasión que le brindaba semejante obsequio tan íntimo.

⎯¿Por qué brindamos? ⎯ofreció Harry, desnudándose también con un hechizo y metiéndose en las cálidas sábanas, botella en mano.

⎯¿Por qué iba a ser? ⎯dijo a su vez Severus, sirviendo una buena ración en ambas copas⎯. Por mi cumpleaños ⎯declaró. Aunque cuando elevó la copa pidió por más celebraciones de ese tipo, desnudo en una cama, con alcohol… y con Harry.

⎯Por tu cumpleaños ⎯repitió Harry antes de llevarse la copa a los labios. Él también rogó en su interior que pudiese celebrar muchos más a su lado.

En la mesita de noche quedó abierto el tarro de lubricante, para su futuro uso, que no sería muy lejano.

En el suelo del comedor, reducido en uno de los bolsillos de los pantalones de Harry, quedó olvidado el tarro de Crema para manos prolongadamente estropeadas, Fórmula Forte.

FIN


End file.
